the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ahsan
Ahsan is a player from the After the Dark series. AtD Seasons This War Of Mine Being his first ORG Ahsan didn't have any experience going into this, though he ended up having a superb time anyways, On Day 1, he along with his group decided to go to the Shelled House thus making him a part of The House group, On Day 2 Ahsan went along with Koror to a museum where they found a man named Marko, Ahsan, not knowing his name at the time, named him Bud and it stuck. They brought the man back to base with them. On Day 2 Marko`s injuries get worse. Ahsan and Koror go to the University and search for supplies, they run into Nuno and Purry but no real conflict occurs. On Day 3 he along with Erica and Noah went to on a `rescue mission` during which they killed Tommy.On Day 4 Ahsan neared starvation. On Day 5 there was a chance that Ahsan had caught a disease. On Day 6 Ahsan got sick. The group decided to leave Ahsan and in the next 2 days he froze to death. Danganronpa This was known as one of his lesser seasons since he got killed off due to rushing,A few minor events happened to him such as searching around for the nurses office but eventually he got stabbed by Jamie on Day 3 after he didn't lock his door. Psycho-Pass He was known that have haven't d this thi a son as well due to personal life, being inactive for Case 1 meant now Ng happened to him. On Case 2 he rushed ahead of himself by insulting a crazy man thus leading to him getting an entire bottle of pills shoved down his throat, he died quite comically when his eyes exploded Ship-Wreck Making his return in Shipwreck as a janitor, Ahsan found this season to be a turning point in his career, getting to know more about people andOn D survive for a good while made this season one of Ahsan's favorite. On Week 1 he was voted to stay on the ship, he didn't do much during the first week though it is remembered that he tried to save Tommy from drowning, he failed. On Week 2 he drank some urine as his group neared an island. On the island Ahsan along with JA found some coconuts to eat. He along with his group then build a shelter and sleep, On Week 3 his group was attacked by wolves, while climbing up a tree to escape the wolves Ahsan gets clawed by one of them,this would be what killed him later on. Week 4 and 5 are uneventful to him,though his leg does get worse. On Week 6 his leg gets worse,his group decides to relocate,he falls in mud on his way to the new camp.On Week 7 his leg gets very infected, the group decides to amputate it. In the middle of the amputation he along with his group get attacked by a blue wolf, After a heated negotiation the wolf leaves and Perry finishes the amputation. On Week 8 due to lack of medication, Ahsan dies. Jurassic Park After the plane crashes Ahsan gets a stick stuck in his hand on Day 1, due to poor communication,he dies. Burden In Burden, Ahsan tried to take on a leadership role. He, JA, and Nicholas went to a burning building to find supplies on Day 4. There, they saw a figure running away but decided not to chase them. The scavenge attempt was a failiure, since they only found spoiled food. The next day, Noah, Gavin, and Ahsan went scavenging for food again. Gavin was bit by a dog, but Noah managed to find plenty of food while Ahsan and Gavin fought the dog off. Noah also found a medkit, which allowed them to heal Jim's foot. On Day 6, a snowstorm hit. The Bergen Group heard a man yelling for help and Noah went to try and save him. Ahsan, along with others, went to go help. They found the man dead and were Nicholas and Andrew got lost in the storm. Gavin rung the church bells, which allowed everyone but Andrew to make it back safely. On Day 7, Ahsan and Noah went scavenging. They ended up in a tunnel where they found suitcases filled with clothes and a computer. They managed get back to the church in the storm. On Day 8, Ahsan and JA went scavenging and find tons of food. JA suggested they go back, but Ahsan wanted to continue looking. As they were scavenging, they encountered Navin and Sarah. Ahsan and JA were told to take them to their group, and Ahsan complied. As they were walking, they reached a lake. Ahsan, with a knife, tried to kill Navin while JA tried pushing Sarah into the lake. This led to Ahsan being shot and killed, and JA being knocked into the lake. JA managed to get back to the group with the supplies they found. 20 Days In 20 Days, Ahsan (Sal) tried to figure out exactly how the traps worked. This led to him throwing rocks to test how fast the traps reacted. Unbeknownst to him, Purry was being crushed and each rock he threw took up more time. Due to this, he got Purry killed. Andrew, in anger, snapped Ahsan's neck, causing him to die. Hell's Gate Ahsan goes with Tommy, Genesis, and Beth to a church. There, a demon rips out his heart and he dies. Trivia -Ahsan has played in every season since Unrested. Category:After the Dark